La Primera Cita
by FalknerZero
Summary: Dos años pasaron, los sentimientos fueron revelados, pero ¿alguna vez se imaginaron una cita de Luffy y Nami?... Gracias a Robin y con ayuda de los demás mugiwaras, capitán y navegante tendrán su primera cita, mostrando que no todo se trata de aventuras y dinero... LuNa... (EPÍLOGO)
1. La Primera Cita

**NOTA: Regreso con otro oneshot LuNa -w-... Mientras empiezo a escribir los capitulos del proximo fic, subir estos oneshots me calman y me dejan meditar sobre nuevas ideas que si bien ya han sido plasmadas en otros fics, me permiten ver mi idea desde otro angulo y escribir un oneshot que sea agradable para leer (claro sin perder mucho la esencia de los personajes)...**

 **Agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews, nos estamos leyendo proximamente... Espero no haya salido muy dulce o tierno este oneshot, asi que se los dejare a su consideración... sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

La Primera Cita

Dos años habían pasado desde que el capitán de los mugiwaras, aquel que poseía una recompensa de 400 millones por su cabeza había decidido entrenar con el primer oficial del primer Rey Pirata Gol D. Roger, Silvers Rayleigh para evitar pérdidas como la ocurrida en la Guerra de Marineford, la de su hermano Portgas D. Ace…

Rayleigh se había encargado de enseñarle sobre otros lares al joven de goma ya que todo indicaba que se había enamorado de su navegante Nami y gracias a ello, ambos pudieron demostrar sus sentimientos mutuos, pero había un detalle que, aunque escondieran no pudieron evitar mostrar un día cuando la tripulación había anclado en un pueblo para comprar nuevas provisiones para las nuevas aventuras que le esperaba a su regreso…

 **\- ¿Cita? ¿qué es eso Robin? -** preguntó Luffy confuso mientras la arqueóloga permanecía sentada en una silla leyendo un pequeño libro y disfrutando de un té delicioso **\- ¿Rayleigh-san no te enseñó acerca de eso, Luffy? -** le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa discreta y recibiendo una negativa del capitán…

 **-Una cita es como una pequeña aventura entre tú y la persona que amas, Luffy-** habló Robin logrando que el azabache se emocionara al escuchar la palabra "aventura" **\- ¿Entonces puedo ir con Nami y ustedes para tener una cita? -** preguntó emocionado con estrellitas en sus ojos en tanto la arqueóloga interrumpia su lectura para iniciar el plan que tenía en mente…

 **-La cita solo puede ser entre Nami y tú, es un tiempo a solas para los dos ya que así se conocerán mejor y puede que se complementen más-** explicó Robin logrando que Luffy entendiera por fin que aún le faltaba conocer mucho sobre el amor…

 **\- ¿Una cita es necesaria para que Nami y yo seamos pareja? -** preguntó Luffy sincero ya que buscaba que su navegante se sintiera apreciada **-Seria un bonito detalle, capitán** \- le contestó Robin que observaba aquellos rasgos de madurez que el azabache había adquirido gracias a Rayleigh…

 **\- ¿Por qué no le pides una cita a Nami? -** preguntó Robin incitando a Luffy ya que sabía que así la pelinaranja veria que su capitán se esforzaba en su reciente relación…

 **-Voy a tener una cita con Nami ¿me ayudas? –** habló Luffy sonriendo - **Por supuesto capitán, fufufufu-** le respondió en tanto desde uno de los barandales del Sunny, Zoro suspiraba ya que, aunque durmiera, escuchaba claramente las palabras de la arqueóloga…

 **-Lo primordial es que se lo pidas, una vez acepte yo me encargo de que nadie se entere, fufufufu-** explicó Robin recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de Luffy que corría hacia la biblioteca ya que Nami estaba haciendo cuentas de las provisiones y demás cosas que habían comprado sus nakamas…

 **\- ¿Si sabes que será difícil que ese idiota tenga una cita normal? -** cuestionó Zoro llegando hasta donde se encontraba Robin **-Por esa razón, Sanji le ayudará-** le contestó provocando una carcajada en el espadachin - **Será divertido ver la cara del Ero-cook cuando se lo pidas-**

 **\- ¿Y se puede saber cómo le harás para que los demás no lo sepan? -** preguntó Zoro sin entender porque le interesaba conocer el plan **-Investigue un poco del pueblo cuando fui de compras con Nami, al parecer hay una celebración por la fundación del pueblo y es un evento formal, por lo que le pediré a Sanji que los eduque, pero en especial que ayude a Luffy-** le respondió Robin dejándolo anonadado ya que no se esperaba un plan tan elaborado…

 **-Además será bueno que Nami y Luffy tengan un tiempo a solas después de dos años, ¿no crees Zoro? -** preguntó Robin haciendo que el espadachin se revolviera el cabello en señal de indiferencia **-Está bien, todo sea por** **fastidiar al hemorragias, hahahaha-** finalizó recibiendo un beso en la mejilla por parte de un clon de la arqueóloga…

 **-Bueno, es hora de comenzar-**

En la biblioteca del Sunny, Nami apuntaba todo lo gastado de la bodega de tesoros, quejándose de las cosas que compraban sus nakamas, ya que a sus palabras eran tonterías que solamente le hacían perder su precioso oro…

- **Espero que robemos un tesoro en estos días o no sé como haremos para no gastar tanto dinero-** susurró Nami, mirando un dibujo de Luffy con su característica sonrisa que ella había trazado **-Dos años tuvieron que pasar para que te dieras cuenta que me había enamorado de ti y si no fuera por Ray-san…-** finalizó suspirando hasta que escuchó como abrían de golpe la puerta de la biblioteca, sabiendo de quien se trataba…

 **\- ¿Se puede saber que quieres Luffy? -** preguntó Nami jugando con su pluma en tanto su largo cabello se mantenía amarrado en una coleta, dejando su largo mechón en la frente **\- ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo, Nami? -** le preguntó el azabache fiel a su estilo de ser directo con las cosas, sorprendiendo a la pelinaranja que dejaba caer la pluma de la impresión…

 **\- ¿Una ci-ci-ci-ta, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami totalmente ruborizada - **Robin me dijo que si tenemos una cita nos conoceremos más y así nos complementaríamos, shishishishi-** le respondió logrando que la navegante lo meditara ya que nunca había pensado en tener una cita y más con su capitán que era un poco "lento" respecto a esos temas…

 **\- ¿Esta noche, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami intentando averiguar el plan de la arqueóloga **-Según Robin habrá un festival esta noche, los demás saldrán para divertirse y podemos aprovechar para estar solos-** le contestó dejando boquiabierta a la pelinaranja que no se imaginaba que su nakama tuviera todo tan bien planeado…

Totalmente resignada y también intrigada, Nami decidió dar ese paso al darse cuenta del interés en su capitán **-Está bien Luffy, hoy a las nueve de la noche tendremos una cita ¿de acuerdo? -** finalizó recibiendo el sombrero de paja del joven de goma como respuesta afirmativa junto a un beso fugaz en los labios…

 **-Ve con los chicos y cuando inicie el festival nos separamos-** susurro Nami ruborizada volteando su rostro **-Está bien, nos vemos, shishishishi-** le respondió Luffy alistandose para abandonar la biblioteca **-No olvides tu tesoro** \- le habló la pelinaranja colocándole el sombrero para después rodear el cuello de su capitán besándolo…

Yendose por fin Luffy, Nami recogia la pluma con la que trazaba sus mapas, preguntándose porque a Robin se le había ocurrido tal idea, así que, con ese pensamiento, la navegante se retiraba de la biblioteca para tomar un baño y planear que usaría esa noche…

En la cocina, Sanji checaba la temperatura del té para su amada Robin además de terminar un sándwich con queso fundido, que era el preferido de la arqueóloga **\- ¿Entonces me ayudarás con lo que te pedí? -** le preguntó sentada en la mesa del comedor, ya que sabía perfectamente que el cocinero tenía una idea clara de los sentimientos de la navegante hacia el capitán…

 **-Solo hay que fingir que no lo sabemos, ¿verdad Robin-chan? -** preguntó Sanji sirviendo el té en una taza y dejando el pequeño refrigerio en un plato para la arqueóloga **-Sé que es difícil para ti, pero créeme que Luffy en verdad quiere a Nami-** finalizó en tanto el cocinero suspiraba empezando a buscar en su saco una cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor…

 **-Me niego a aceptar que mi dulce Nami-san esté enamorada de ese idiota, pero mientras la haga feliz no diré nada al respecto-** susurro Sanji expulsando humo del cigarro que fumaba y quitándose el saco, arremangando su camisa para cocinar **-Gracias Sanji-** habló Robin levantándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla del cocinero que prácticamente lo llevaba a una fantasía diurna…

 **\- ¡Cuando gustes mi dulce Robin-chwaaaaaaan! -** exclamó Sanji con sus ojos en forma de corazoncitos mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre se asomaba por su nariz **-Te lo encargo** \- finalizó la arqueóloga saliendo de la cocina…

Terminado un buen baño, Nami llegaba al camarote de mujeres hallandose a Robin sentada en la cama con su sonrisa enigmática **\- ¿Puedo saber por qué le metiste la idea a Luffy de tener una cita conmigo? -** le preguntó empezando a peinar su largo cabello color naranja **\- ¿No crees que es lindo que ustedes tengan un tiempo a solas después de dos largos años? -** habló la arqueóloga pasándole el secador a su compañera…

 **-Te recuerdo que Luffy estuvo dos años con la que es considerada la mujer más hermosa del mundo, Boa Hancock-** habló Robin hiriendo el orgullo de Nami que apretando el cepillo con el que se peinaba fingía no haber escuchado la palabra "hermosa" **-Luffy me ama y te apuesto lo que quieras que esta noche le demostraré que en verdad no miento cuando le digo que lo amo-** le respondió como si las palabras dichas por su amiga hubiesen encendido la mecha de un reto contra la emperatriz pirata…

 **-Tranquila Nami, yo sé que Luffy te ama, verás de lo que puede ser nuestro capitán cuando se trata de ti, fufufufu-** habló Robin confundiendo a la pelinaranja que entendia que había algo oculto en las palabras de la arqueóloga…

- **Bueno, ahora ayúdame a escoger mi atuendo-** le pidió Nami quedando anonadada por la selección de vestidos y complementos que Robin había preparado para que solamente la navegante escogiera y encontrara la combinación ideal…

En el camarote de los hombres en cambio, iniciaban las clases de cómo ser un caballero por parte de Sanji…

A excepción de Franky y Brook que harían la guardia del barco esa noche, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper y Luffy parecían niños en escuela mientras Sanji con su look normal solo agregaba unos lentes para lucir como un maestro…

 **-Como saben, hay un festival en este pueblo que es un evento formal, de modo que ustedes imbéciles, deben comportarse con etiqueta y por ello me tienen aquí como su maestro-** habló Sanji señalando hacia un pizarrón - **Para ustedes, seré Sensei-** continuó hasta que miraba como Usopp le susurraba a Luffy y a Chopper, Zoro bostezaba y Franky reia junto a Brook, provocando que el cocinero se enfadara al sentirse ignorado…

 **\- ¡Les dije que me hagan caso, imbéciles! -** exclamó Sanji con dientes afilados comenzando a patear a los presentes para después dar inicio a las clases de modales…

Teniendo una tarde complicada, finalmente llegaba la hora en la que sería la cita de Luffy y Nami, ya que los demás conocían el plan, pero esperaban que tanto la navegante y el capitán decidieran hablar de su relación con ellos en un futuro cercano…

 **\- ¡Este vestido me hace ver gorda, maldita sea! -** exclamó Nami mirándose en el espejo para terminar arrojando un vestido color azul plateado a la pila de vestidos rechazados en tanto Robin sonreía al darse cuenta que la pelinaranja estaba demasiado nerviosa…

 **-Tranquila Nami, creo que este vestido es el indicado-** habló Robin entregándole un vestido blanco junto a un hermoso collar de perlas **\- ¿Crees que le guste a Luffy? -** preguntó la navegante sonrojada **-Te queda perfecto, le gustará mucho –** le contestó sonriendo calidamente, logrando que la pelinaranja se calmara para empezar a cambiarse mientras la arqueóloga le ayudaba con el peinado…

El momento se acercaba, de manera que los mugiwaras que irían a la noche de gala en el pueblo (cuatro hombres y un reno) esperaban en la cubierta del Sunny mientras Franky y Brook reían a carcajadas conociendo las penas que había sufrido Sanji para enseñar modales…

Finalmente, salian del camarote Nami y Robin, atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas que volteaban estupefactos por la elección de atuendos de las dos mujeres…

Robin poseía un hermoso vestido color violeta que contrastaba con la noche revelando su espalda desnuda, por el frente lucía un escote que haría babear a cualquier hombre que lo viese, sumado a que la parte baja dejaba lucir las piernas de la arqueóloga. El largo cabello oscuro lucia ondulado, pequeños pendientes en forma gota de agua realzaban la belleza de la mujer junto a unas zapatillas de tacón color violeta…

 **\- ¿Todo bien Zoro? -** preguntó Robin sonriendo en tanto el espadachin no podía formular palabra alguna **\- ¡Luces** **como una diosa, Robin-chwaaan! -** exclamó Sanji que interrumpia, logrando enojo en el peliverde que lanzaba un impacto desde las empuñaduras de sus katanas provocando una batalla entre ambos mugiwaras…

Por otra parte, Nami lucía un entallado vestido blanco que con el brillo de la luna enaltecia su silueta, la espalda igualmente desnuda y por el frente un escote de infarto que era acompañado por un collar que culminaba en la hendidura de los pechos de la navegante. Su largo cabello permanecia atado en un chongo que dejaba caer mechones ondulados sumado a pendientes blancos y zapatillas de tacon que completaban el atuendo…

Nami alzaba la vista esperando que Luffy la mirara, llevandose una desilusión al verlo batallar con la corbata que llevaba puesta **-Deja lo arreglo, se nota que aún no estás acostumbrado a usarla –** habló acomodando el complemento en tanto el capitán por fin admiraba la belleza de su navegante…

 **-Estás muy linda, Nami** \- susurro Luffy sonriendo sincero **-Lo notaste-** le contestó con un ligero rubor en su rostro y sonriendo hasta que Sanji interrumpia el momento **\- ¡Luces como un ángel del paraiso donde quisiera caer! -** exclamó acercandose rápidamente para recibir un puñetazo de la navegante…

- **Hay que irnos-** habló Nami observando como otro de sus nakamas aparecia **–Nami-san, ¿serias tan amable de** **enseñarme tus bragas? -** preguntó Brook recibiendo un golpe de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!** \- le respondió con dientes afilados reincorporándose para no arruinar su atuendo…

En el trayecto todos se percataban que había muchas personas en el lugar **\- ¡Mellorines! -** exclamó Sanji fiel a su estilo de casanova empezando a seguir a cuanta mujer veia **-Bueno, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el Ero-cook-** habló Zoro en lo que Robin asentia y sacaba de su escote un pedazo de papel con indicaciones para la navegante…

 **-Aquí nos separamos, ten Nami-** susurró Robin dejando el papel en una de las manos de la pelinaranja **\- ¿Eh? -** se preguntó para darse cuenta que sus nakamas ya no estaban, dejándola con Luffy…

 **\- ¿Cuándo hablaran de ello? -** preguntó Usopp a lo que Zoro parecía importarle poco ya que se iba a una mesa para beber licor y Robin solamente sonreia enigmáticamente - **En fin ¡Chopper vamos a buscar comida! -** exclamó el tirador retirandose con el reno dejando solos a la arqueóloga y al espadachín…

- **Es mejor una noche para ellos, fufufufu-** habló Robin siendo tomada de la cintura por Zoro - **No sé cómo le haces** , **pero tus planes también incluyen una cita para nosotros, ¿verdad? -** le preguntó recibiendo un beso de la arqueóloga - **Tal vez-** le contestó para disfrutar esa velada esperando que la cita de sus nakamas saliera bien…

Caminando por el pueblo, Nami abría el pedazo de papel donde estaban las indicaciones de una reservación para un restaurante **-Hay que ir al Blue Crecent, Luffy –** habló sin recibir respuesta de modo que volteaba notando como el azabache la miraba…

 **-Luces hermosa Nami-** habló Luffy dejando totalmente perpleja a Nami que reaccionando lo abrazaba fuertemente cubriendo su rubor al esconder su rostro en el pecho de su capitán **-Idiota-** susurro la pelinaranja contenta de ver el esfuerzo del azabache para hacerla sentir bien en la cita…

Llegando al Restaurante, Nami pedía la reservación de la cena por lo que el hombre de traje que recibia a las personas les acompañaba para dejarlos en la mesa correspondiente…

\- ¡ **Wow, este lugar es impresionante! -** exclamó Luffy con estrellitas de emoción en sus ojos en tanto Nami suspiraba hasta llegar a la mesa donde el azabache llevaba a cabo las enseñanzas de modales **-Permiteme Nami-** habló tomando la silla para que ella se sentara **-Gracias-** susurro sonrojada y recibiendo el menú por parte de un mesero…

La noche transcurría y ambos jóvenes platicaban de su estancia en los distintos lugares donde habían entrenado, de manera que Nami se daba cuenta que la noche valía la pena ya que Luffy por primera vez se comportaba como un caballero y además le agradaba conocerlo mejor…

 **-Sanji me soltó muchas patadas cuando no hacía caso shishishishi-** habló Luffy que recordaba las clases logrando una carcajada en Nami **-Me imagino Luffy-** le contestó disfrutando la velada - **Pero valió la pena, me gusta verte** **sonreír** \- habló el joven de goma provocando que su navegante sintiera su corazón latir de prisa al sentirse amada y protegida….

Sin embargo, a lo lejos, varios meseros cuchicheaban sobre las mujeres que se hallaban aquella noche haciendo apuestas para ver quien lograba que alguna de ellas aceptara alguna cita, aunque claro en broma, a excepción de uno de ellos que gozaba fama de casanova…

- **Lent no deberías molestarlos-** habló el mesero que atendia a Luffy y a Nami **-No puedo creer que esa chica tan hermosa esté con un idiota como ese-** le respondió el mesero de cabello color caoba observando como Luffy hacía ademanes provocando que Nami sonriera…

- **Idiotas como él merecen que les enseñe una lección** \- habló Lent confiado - **Déjame a mí seguir atendiéndolos-** finalizó acercandose a la mesa donde Luffy y Nami cenaban y charlaban a gusto…

 **\- ¿Necesitan algo más? -** preguntó Lent colocandose a lado de Nami que se percataba que el vino se acababa **-Otra botella de vino, por favor-** le respondió notando como el mesero se agachaba muy cerca de ella e inclusive Luffy dejaba de comer al ver aquel gesto…

 **-Espero te estés divirtiendo, si no es así aquí tienes mi número, hermosa-** habló Lent dejando un papel en las manos de Nami - **En un momento traigo tu botella** \- finalizó sabiendo que eso nunca fallaba, así que le enviaba una mirada de burla hacia Luffy hasta que la pelinaranja se levantó rompiendo el pedazo de papel…

- **Si sus meseros solo se dedican a coquetear con las comensales, este restaurante no tiene categoría, vámonos Luffy-** habló Nami alzando la voz lo que alertaba al jefe de camareros que entendiendo debía guardar la etiqueta del lugar y para evitar un escándalo se acercaba rapidamente para tratar de enmendar el error de su mesero…

 **-Disculpe señorita no volverá a ocurrir un incidente de este tipo, la cena es por nuestra cuenta, disfruten el resto de la noche, por favor-** habló el jefe dejando a Lent como un idiota en tanto Nami, enseñándole la lengua se acercó a Luffy besándolo en los labios, ya que, gracias a eso no pagarían esa cena **-Idiota casanova-** le susurro por última vez a Lent que enfadaba siendo regañado por su jefe inmediato…

Terminada la velada, Nami caminaba tomada del brazo de Luffy llegando a una pequeña fuente en lo que el festival continuaba en el pueblo…

 **\- ¿Hiciste la escena con el mesero para que no pagáramos la cena? -** preguntó Luffy rompiendo el hielo **\- ¡¿Crees que sería capaz de eso idiota?!-** le respondió Nami con dientes afilados sintiendo que su capitán la había insultado…

 **-Solo me molestan los tipos que creen que pueden conquistar a cuanta mujer se les atraviesa-** habló Nami revelando sus razones **-Además si tú reaccionabas ese mesero estaría en el suelo golpeado-** finalizó mostrando un pequeño rubor en su rostro para apoyarse en el hombro del azabache que, al verla así, experimentaba un cosquilleo en su estómago…

 **-Me alegra tener de vez en cuando estos descansos-** susurro Nami suspirando y llegando a la pequeña fuente mientras Luffy recordaba la última enseñanza de Sanji sobre como terminar la cita…

Buscando en su saco, Luffy sacó una cajita que llamó la atención de Nami **\- ¿Y eso Luffy? -** preguntó curiosa de manera que el capitán la abría revelando un pequeño colguije con la insignia de los mugiwaras…

- **Sé que es poco, pero espero te guste, shishishishi-** habló Luffy sincero en lo que los fuegos artificiales inundaban el cielo y la pelinaranja agachaba la mirada **\- ¿Nami? -** le preguntó hasta que miraba lágrimas caer en el suelo, lo que alertaba al azabache que pensaba que a su navegante no le había gustado la cita…

 **\- ¿Qué tienes Nami? -** preguntó Luffy preocupado, pero la pelinaranja reaccionando por el detalle, jaló del saco a su capitán para besarlo profundamente, siendo alumbrados únicamente por la luz de los fuegos artificiales que continuaban explotando en el cielo…

 **-Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro, jajajaja-** murmuro Zoro a la distancia acompañado de Robin **-Todo indicaba que terminaría así, me alegra mucho verlos juntos-** susurro la arqueóloga para arrastrar al espadachín y continuar con su cita…

Sentados en una banca cerca de la fuente, Nami se apoyaba en Luffy abrazándolo, disfrutando del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales **-Gracias por esta espléndida noche-** le susurró con una sonrisa cálida provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del joven de goma…

- **Tú eres mi tesoro, Nami-** habló Luffy afianzando el abrazo **-Te amo Monkey D. Luffy-** le contestó besándolo en los labios para concluir la cita y reunirse con sus nakamas en el pueblo…

 _ **Para ser la primera cita de Monkey D. Luffy "Mugiwara" con Nami "Dorobou Neko", esa fue una noche especial adornada por el hermoso brillo de la luna…**_

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 **Espero no hayan vomitado arcoiris al leer esto, pero ante todo seria lindo ver la primera cita de Luffy y Nami...**

 **Sinceramente, escribir estas escenas de citas y esas cosas no es lo mio, pero espero les haya gustado...**

 **Sin mas que decir, les agradezco hayan llegado hasta aqui y me hayan regalado unos minutos de su tiempo...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo y pues no leemos en el próximo fic...**


	2. Bonus

**NOTA: Regreso con un pequeño epílogo...**

 **Es hora de atar nudos, por ello escribi esta continuación tratando de explicar cómo surgieron las llamadas "Fantasías"...**

 **Además he corregido el primer capítulo en lo que planeo el inicio de la próxima saga...**

 **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer...**

Capítulo Bonus: El Inicio de Fantasías

Terminado el evento de los fuegos artificiales, Nami se mantenía apoyada en el brazo de Luffy hasta que sentía como un saco le era puesto en la espalda - **Estabas temblando, esto te protegerá, shishishishi-** habló el azabache asombrando a su navegante **\- ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Luffy?** \- le preguntó causando confusión en el joven de goma hasta que era besado…

 **-Estoy jugando, tonto-** habló Nami sonriendo en tanto se mantenía apoyada en Luffy que le empezaba a contar sobre sus aventuras junto a Ace…

Sin embargo, cerca de la plaza donde Luffy y Nami descansaban, cierto mesero que había sido humillado se acercaba junto a otros tres sujetos **\- ¿Seguro servirán los nudillos de Kairoseki?** \- le preguntó uno de los tipos que acompañaba a Lent **-Se ve muy débil, no creo que sea un usuario-** finalizó entregándole el objeto…

 **\- Pude ver que se estiraba, esto servirá mucho-** murmuró Lent aproximándose hacia donde estaban Luffy y Nami **\- ¡Crees que no consigo lo que quiero! -** exclamó llamando la atención **\- ¡Zorras como** **tú siempre caen tarde o temprano! -** finalizó logrando que el joven de goma enfadara al escuchar esas palabras ofensivas hacia la pelinaranja…

 **-Puedes insultarme-** susurro Luffy alzando la mirada y levantándose **\- ¡PERO SI OFENDES A NAMI NO** **TE LO PERDONARÉ! -** exclamó enojado hasta que era golpeado por Lent que usaba la nudillera de Kairoseki…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami auxiliándolo **-Estas sangrando-** susurro preocupada en tanto su capitán escupía sangre enojado **-pero eres de goma-** finalizó la pelinaranja volteando hacia el sujeto de pelo caoba….

 **-Hahahahahaha ¡¿Qué les dije?!-** carcajeó Lent revelando la nudillera **\- ¡Ese mocoso es usuario de** **una akuma no mi!** \- concluyó en tanto sus colegas salían rodeando a la pareja…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy **\- ¿Qué sucede? -** le preguntó acercándose - **Sé que puedes derrotar a esos** **tipos, ataca con tus rayos, a mí no me afectará** \- le respondió el azabache levantándose para seguir la contienda…

 **-Está bien-** habló Nami alzando un poco su vestido y revelando una de sus esbeltas piernas donde se hallaba su Sorcery Clima Tact **-Weather Egg-** continuó creando una nube negra que rodeaba a los tipos…

 **\- ¿Qué es eso? -** preguntó Lent alertado **\- ¡Te dije que nunca permitiré que ofendas a Nami! -** exclamó Luffy estirando su brazo para terminar la pelea **\- ¡Idiota! -** exclamó el pelicaoba golpeando de nuevo el rostro del azabache que se debilitaba, pero que no se rendía - **Buso Koka-** respondió en tanto su brazo se tornaba color negro plateado…

 **\- ¡GOMU GOMU NO…! -** preparó Luffy su técnica **\- ¡THUNDERBOLT…!** \- le siguió Nami con la nube que liberaba truenos y rayos… **\- ¡Perdóname, nunca quise ofender a tu pareja!** \- clamó Lent con muchísimo miedo en tanto sus colegas intentaban huir…

 **\- ¡BULLET! ¡TEMPO! -** exclamaron al mismo tiempo Luffy y Nami creando una enorme explosión que provocaba un temblor en el pueblo mientras los demás Mugiwaras suspiraban al saber quiénes habían sido los responsables…

Regresando a donde era el evento, Luffy cargaba a Nami que sonreía resguardándose en el pecho de su capitán **\- ¿Si sabías que pudiste usar tu Haoshoku Haki? -** le preguntó jugando con su nariz, estirándosela **– Quería ver tu fuerza Nami, shishishishi-** le respondió alegre, ganándose un beso de su navegante…

 **-Bueno, regresemos con los demás-** suspiro Nami sin poder negar que esa noche cumplía con todo lo necesario para una verdadera cita pirata…

 **-Ne, Luffy-** le susurro Nami cerca del oído sintiéndose pervertida al ver que la noche era joven y que podría disfrutar de otros placeres fuera del barco y el mar que navegaban…

 **\- ¿Y si vamos a un hotel? -**

A partir de ese pensamiento, capitán y navegante darían rienda suelta a aquellos pensamientos que buscarían cumplir conforme se conocían mejor íntimamente…

Pero eso será contado en otra historia….

 **END**

* * *

 **Lo acepto fue corto, pero el propósito solamente era cubrir el hueco de la relación entre mi colección y darle su merecido a ese mesero del primer capítulo...  
**

 **Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho...**

 **Un fuerte abrazo de Bepo...**


End file.
